


博雅买口红之晴明到底是什么色号

by HCLOoooooo



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), 陰陽師 | Onmyoji (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCLOoooooo/pseuds/HCLOoooooo
Summary: 剧毒脑洞，极度ooc对野村万斋先生绝无不敬之意！我也很喜欢他！
Relationships: Abe no Seimei/Minamoto no Hiromasa (Onmyoji)
Kudos: 2





	博雅买口红之晴明到底是什么色号

**Author's Note:**

> 剧毒脑洞，极度ooc  
> 对野村万斋先生绝无不敬之意！我也很喜欢他！  
> 

  
  
最近怀旧之风盛行。《魔卡少女樱》、《寄生兽》等经典作品再次走上大荧幕。而令人震惊的是，《阴阳师》居然也在此列——《阴阳师》将推出系列第三部电影，十七年前原班人马打造，保证原汁原味。

  
“《阴阳师》3吗……”博雅看着杂志娱乐版的宣传，微微出神。到时候晴明肯定会拖着他去看……虽然和晴明“斗智斗勇”这么多年脸皮厚了许多，但是让他和一群陌生人一起看自己和晴明的故事，还是让他有些不好意思。

  
不过……他看着杂志上两位主演的高清大图，不由得感叹野村万斋真的是很出色的演员，演技无可挑剔。虽然他和晴明长得并不相像，但是气质却极其相似。

  
博雅凑近，端详着《阴阳师》里晴明的剧照：眯起来的眼睛，微微上翘的嘴角，红润的嘴唇——的确是神似，不过晴明的嘴唇似乎更好看，就像涂了蜜一样——野村先生是不是涂了口红呢——难道晴明从一开始就涂了口脂吗？？？？？

  
博雅被自己的推论所震惊。晴明的唇色的确很好看，红而不艳，即使是在冬天也不显得干燥，总是那么诱人……难道他真的会用口脂吗？话说回来有时候他出门会很慢……难道其实是在化妆的原因吗？然后这个习惯持续到了现在……

  
博雅把杂志丢在一边，陷入沉思。晴明似乎一直都很了解女人的事情，无论是在平安时代，还是到了平成年代。虽然现代社会的女性用品越来越多，但是晴明总是会显现他丰富的经验——上个星期他还陪蜜虫去买化妆品——难道晴明其实是给自己买，用蜜虫打掩护？

  
“叩叩”

  
“请进。”敲门声打断了博雅的沉思。

  
“源总，这是下个星期的行程安排，我先放在这里了？”来的是博雅的秘书，佐藤里美。说来也奇怪，博雅前世是皇室后裔，地主家的傻儿子，到了今生还是日本源氏企业的人，还是地主家的傻儿子——虽然他工作干得不错。

  
“等一下，先别走。”正要离开的里美被上司叫住，她脑内迅速回想了一下自己最近有没有干什么错事。

  
“不用那么紧张，我就想问问，你们女孩子平时用什么口红啊？”博雅努力克服羞耻之心，说了出来。  
  
佐藤里美，平生第一次和自己的池面上司谈和工作以外的事，是教自己的上司如何分辨唇蜜，唇彩和唇釉等，随便科普一下知名的唇妆品牌。没想到如此钢铁直男的上司会主动了解这些，如果没有抓着自己问东问就更好了，她还不想变成公司的女性公敌。

  
她最后说了几个商场的名字，立马逃之夭夭。  
  
博雅翘了班，独自驾车到了佐藤说的商场。现在是工作日，没什么人，专柜的销售人员都在闲聊。要说不紧张是假的，博雅努力装成有着丰富口红购买经验的男友，昂首挺胸地踏入了ysl的店面。

  
一名柜姐注意到了他，立马露出一个职业的微笑：“先生是给女朋友挑口红的吗？”

  
“不是女朋友……”

  
“那就是给喜欢的人咯。要不要试试这几款热门的？”她说这就拿了几支出来，想拿给博雅看。

  
“啊……等一下，我就是想买红色的，越红越好的那种。”

  
“啊……可是，太红的话也不好吧？”

  
“没关系，他很白的，绝对驾驭的了。”博雅很有自信地说道。

  
“……”  
  
“谢谢惠顾，欢迎下次再来～”

  
博雅提着一袋子口红离开了。抬手看了看表，时间还早。他又走向另一家专柜……  
  
博雅把一大堆各种品牌的口红扔到后座，驱车前往晴明的宅院。说来也怪，晴明在现世是一名大学历史教授，平安时代的权威专家，偶尔会偷偷出门解决一些灵异事件。但这个超大的和式宅院怎么看也不是晴明能买的起的……

  
“博雅怎么回来的这么早？”晴明坐在电视机前看一个有安倍晴明这个角色的动画。到了现代社会他依旧坚持穿着和服。“你手上拎着什么？”

  
“是口红。全都是红色的。”

  
“为什么要买口……”

  
“晴明！！”博雅突然拔高声音，打断他的话，“不要害羞！！！如果你涂口红的话我是不会笑你的！！我还给你买了这么多，你喜欢什么颜色随便挑！！”

  
晴明被震住了。他看看博雅，又看看鼓鼓囊囊的购物袋。半晌，他从地上爬起，走到博雅面前，笑出了声：“博雅是觉得我涂了口红？”

  
“……是……是啊！！特别红，很好看……”

  
晴明伸出手，环住博雅的脖子。

  
“那你来试试我有没有涂口红吧。看好了哦，要仔细对比哦。”

  
博雅被扑倒在地。  
……  
  
那些口红，晴明挑了些喜欢的，其余全被博雅送给了蜜虫。  
  
其实晴明有用过符咒保养和咒术化妆，效果很好。  



End file.
